Prilla
Prilla is a one of a kind fairy from Pixie Hollow who joined the school to be with her friend Vidia. She is played by (VidiaPhoenix). History Pixie Hollow Fairies are born from the first laugh of babies. Prilla was also born this way but, when it happened, there was a a bit of an irregularity. Part of the human's soul got stuck to the laugh, making Prilla a combination of human and fairy. When she arrived in Pixie Hollow, many of the other fairies found her ways and mannerisms very odd. After using her unique abilities to save Pixie Hollow though, the fairies welcomed her with open arms. While in Pixie Hollow, she befriended Vidia which was a hard feet as the fairy was ostracizing herself from others. Prilla looked past Vidia's prickly exterior and saw her for the good fairy that she is. Prilla was saddened when Vidia left for Spirit High. Spirit High A year after Vidia left for Spirit High, Prilla decided to join as it would be a learning experience and she wished to see Vidia again. Powers and Abilities She is the only fairy of her talent: A Mainland-Clapping talent. With this ability she could teleport anywhere she wanted. Usually though she teleported herself between Pixie Hollow and the mainland. She also has the ability to just teleport her spirit places as a form of astral projection. This leaves her body vulnerable though. Since she is always full of energy and cartwheeling around, she has become good at gymnastics. Backflip, triple flip, splits- you name it, she can do it. Relationships Vidia When Prilla first met the fairy, Vidia was cold and distant. Other fairies warned her that Vidia was going to continue to be sour but Prilla believed otherwise. Eventually, over time, Vidia did warm up to her and now they are friends. A big reason Prilla came to the school was to be with Vidia. Katara Prilla looks up at the nymph. he believes Katara is a strong and wonderful person and is glad Vidia had become friends with her. Prilla hopes to have half of the courage she has one day. Calla She loves hanging out with Calla as she thinks she is one of the sweetest people at the school. Daria She likes Daria but not as much as the others. She wishes the dark witch would be more open but understands she needs time. Thorn She enjoys Thorn's presence as she finds it calming and reassuring which many believe she is crazy for thinking. Whenever they meet they like to walk beside each other and share information about their day. Sachiko Prilla met the ghost girl as she was wondering the halls, lost. Prilla immediately offered her assistance which Sachiko accepted with a smile. Sachiko grabbed on to her hand and walked with her to her next class. What Prilla doesn't now is that Sachiko is a sadistic ghost child who is planning on buttering Prilla up so that when she betrays her, it will be all the more painful.